


One Heartbeat

by StreetDancer



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), F/M, Fighting, Hate Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, cyberpunk2077romance, loveconfessons, theyloveeachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: She was stupid, he was annoying, what a pair they made. But time has passed and both have grown together.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 30





	One Heartbeat

V paced back and forth, trying her best not to look over her shoulder at Johnny, who couldn’t help but glare at her, ‘I told you to do -‘.

‘Oh shut the fuck up Silverhand!’

She whirled around to him, her eyes were red with anger, ‘you’re so unbelievable, you know that?’ He shrugged, ‘I’ve been told that I guess, which to me, is a good thing’.  
She groaned in annoyance, ‘this isn’t going to work’, Johnny pushed himself off the wall and slowly made his way over to V, ‘what’s not going to work?’ He asked, his voice laced with anger. She looked up at him, ‘this!’ She motioned between her and him, ‘I can’t do this, I gotta get you out of my head, I can’t handle this anymore, I might as well off myself!’

Johnny would’ve laughed, she’d done something like this before, where she’d threaten to blow her brains out right in front of him, but this time felt different, he could feel it, shit... She was actually going to do it! He called her name, but she ignored him as she began to rummage through her things, trying to look for her gun, ‘come on, where the fuck are you?!’ He could feel her growing desperate and he too was desperate. She can’t find that gun, he’d stop her.  
Then suddenly she stopped and he followed her gaze... The gun... It sat on the bedside table, just begging for her to take it. In a flash, V threw herself towards it, but Johnny was quicker. He slammed himself against her and she flew to the side, away from the bedside table

He focused on all his strength, trying his best to push her into the floor, which he really shouldn’t bother because he was much bigger than her.

Of course she struggled against him, her eyes met his, ‘get the fuck off me!’ She snarled up at him and he smirked, ‘there’s no way that that’s happening sweetheart’, she screamed up at him in rage as she tried to fight him, but she was getting tired and her muscles were aching from the struggle, V knew that she wasn’t going to win this one, though it wasn’t fair.  
Johnny loosened his grip on her when he felt her exhaustion, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder, the pent up rage had dimmed a little, but it was still there.

‘Johnny’.

She was still trying to catch her breath, ‘please just let me get up, get off of me, I won’t go for the gun, just leave me alone, by all means take the gun with you if you want’. He didn’t like this V, he liked her sassy attitude and will to live, but now... He hated every fibre of what he was experiencing.  
He did let her go and allow her to sit up, but he wouldn’t let her stand in which she glared at him, but he put his hands up, ‘just calm down alright, just take a few breaths’, he was surprised she didn’t have a go at him about telling her what to do or even about calming her down. She followed his orders and took a few deep breaths, her eyes were closed for a few moments. This was his chance.

He brought his lips against hers and he felt her flinch, of course he was afraid that she might shove him away, but she didn’t, she was just still, but it took a few moments until she began to kiss him back.  
Okay, this was the last thing V thought he would do, her mind had gone blank as he continued to kiss her. Moments of their time together flashed through her mind, did they really hate each other? Or was it a little wall that they had put up to ignore the fact that they wanted to do this.

It was Johnny who stopped the kiss, his eyes were wild with shock, _you were the one that started this!_ She almost scowled at him, _what makes you think that he wants you forever?_ That feeling had dawned on her and she felt her heart begin to race, she didn't want that, either he has her forever or not at all.

Johnny could feel her suddenly pull away from him, emotionally and he didn’t like that one bit. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss once again as if to knock any other negative thoughts that rushed through her mind, he slowly broke away from her once again, but their lips were just touching.

’Are you distracting me from killing myself?’

He couldn’t help but feel a little hurt, but considering their journey together since day one, there weren’t any daisies and tulips, ‘if I’d kissed you earlier on, then yes, it would only to distract you... But this... Yes I’m distracting you, but I also wanted to kiss you’, he looked her straight in the eyes and he realized how beautiful they are, how beautiful _she_ is. He gently pushed against her chest and she panicked, ‘no no, don’t fight, don’t worry, I only wanna lay on you... If you want me to that is’, a few moments went by and she pulled herself up onto the bed properly and laid down on her back. Johnny couldn’t help but smile when she looked up at him, waiting for him to hover over her, which he did without any hesitation. Of course, because he was a lot bigger than her, he had to make sure that he crush her. He stroked her face but jolted when he felt her hand slip paint the waistband of his pants and he let out a moan of pleasure as her fingers wrapped around his cock, it was so quick that he almost brought his hand down to stop her, but he did his best to restrain himself.

’You okay?’

Johnny tried to laugh, but when he looked at her, he almost melted, her face was creased with worry and care... Also love... ‘I’m alright V -‘, he jolted once again and and let out a strangled sob, ‘I’m fine, just haven’t done this for quite some time’, he could feel his whole body shaking with pleasure. _Fuck it, take your clothes off! Take her now!_

In seconds, he pulled V’s hand out, undressed himself and her before opening her legs I order for him to lie in between them, he’d have easy access, ‘tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop and we’ll forget about what just -‘

’Just fuck me Johnny, I want you in me now!’

_Well alright then..._

He captured her mouth and slowly pushed himself inside, she began to struggle, her whimpers being swallowed, _her first time?_ It definitely felt like it. Once he was fully seated inside her, he broke away from her mouth, ‘shit V, you were a virgin?’ He watched her grow red, ‘yeah so?’ Those words sounded so like V, ‘I would’ve prepared you more! Made it a little more pleasurable for you!’ She shrugged at his urgency, ‘I’m fine now so don’t stress’. He loved her laid back attitude, but sometimes it’s could be too much to the point that he wonders if she took life seriously, ‘okay, I’m gonna start moving now’, he strapped her face and she nodded in response.

The sensations were amazing, he groaned as he rolled his hips, feeling her tight walls around his cock. Johnny struggled for air as he fought off the urge to cum, he didn’t want to do it just yet, too soon. His pace quickened and he raked his fingers through V’s hair, ‘fuck you feel amazing, I can’t believe I tried to kill you, I should’ve just fucked you instead, you’re so goddamn beautiful!’

’I wished you did! The moment you shoved me down! I wanted you to straddle me and take me right there!’

She glared up at him as she went to cup his face, bringing down into a searing kiss, ‘I love you Johnny!’ He stopped moving and looked her straight in the eyes, those beautiful eyes.

’What’d you say?’

He could finally feel her pull away, feel her starting to bring her walls up, she was scared, ‘no! I’m not angry, trust me I’m not, I’m just shocked, that’s all’

’Why?’

’I just didn’t think that you would say such a thing to me’.

If anything, he felt warm inside, he leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear, ‘here’s a little secret’, she giggled as he beard brushed her skin, ‘I love you too’. He began moving once again and this time he didn’t care that he was so close, he wanted to do this to here he wanted to cum in her, to make her his.

’Johnny! I’m gonna cum!’

She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to hold on for dear life, ‘me too baby, me too!’ A few more strokes and he froze, his mouth open to let out a strained silent scream. He could feel his cock pulsate inside her, letting all of it out. He wanted her to have him.

He pulled himself out and collapsed down next to her, his arm lay across her belly as if to make sure she didn’t move away from him, ‘that was fucking amazing’, he mumbled and she chuckled, ‘it sure was babe’, he mustered all of his strength in order to crawl over to her to kiss her once more, ‘you should shower and rest up, you’ve got a big day tomorrow’ he whispered against her lips and she hummed in response, _you love her Johnny Silverhand, now it’s your job to keep her alive and safe, you want her, you need her and when I say need, I mean, you need someone to love you, someone like her._


End file.
